helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DJ Alfavi
Prolog Ein wolkenverhangener Tag, die Sonne hatte echt keine Böcke und chillte ihr Leben hinter den dunklen Massen an trüben Regenspeichern. Hin und wieder fieselten neblig schwade Fäden auf die trüben Einhornebenen herab, durch die ein langes gemischtes Züglein allen Widrigkeiten im festen Takt der Auspuffschläge auf seiner langen Fahrt von Canterlot bis nach Vanhoover trotzte. Alles geht seinen gewöhnlichen Trott... mich macht dieses schreckliche Einheitsgrau wahnsinnig... und warum muss die Dampflok fast schwarzen Ruß ausspucken und damit alles noch einmal mehr verqualmen? - Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug..., notierte die junge Stute gedankenversunken in ihr Tagebuch, hielt inne, setzte die Feder ab, überlegte, blickte zum Fenster heraus, wo schemenhafte Felder und Wälder vorbeizogen, als seien sie mies gelaunte Statisten in diesem schlechten Film, besann sich bei einem Schluck Tee und nahm das Schreiboutensil zurück zu Huf: ... dieser ganze Umzug der Studien wegen, welch Katastrophe! Über die Universität erzählt pony sich ja nur Gutes, aber die Umgebung, die Stadt an sich? - Heilige Celestia, kriminell und gefährlich, an jeder Straßenecke ein lüsterner Hengst, Gewalt und Verbrechen wo pony geht und steht... worauf habe ich mich bloß eingelassen? - - - "Nach Chicoltgo gehst du und wirst Bänkerin!", lautete der klare Befehl der obersten Instanz, daran gab es nichts zu widersprechen noch zu rütteln! Andererseits, was hätte es denn zu bemängeln geben können - die weiten Planungen für die Zukunft der Familie forderten den vollen Einsatz eines jeden Mitgliedes zum Wohle aller, das Opfer des persönlichen Wohlbefindens für die gemeinsame Stärke, das Band des Bundes, ein Leben lang. Finanzwesen also, das würde ihr Schicksal sein: Die Kunst des Geldes, es stetig zu vermehren, sein Leih- und Zinsgeschäft, Anlage und Aktien, das Leiten eines eigenen Instituts, dergleichen... was diese Dinge anbelangt totale Blanke Flanke! Noch nie hatte sie etwas mit Handel oder Kursen zu tun gehabt, dementsprechend trat sie dem neuen Lebensabschritt auch eher skeptisch gegenüber, nicht zuletzt wegen... "Also nein, Chicoltgo ist unmöglich!", empörten sich die feinen Stuten in Canterlot angewidert die Nase rümpfend, "dort gibt es nur Kriminelle und Räuber!" "Wie kannst du deine Tochter nur in diese Scheußlichkeit verbannen?!", zeterte eine ihrer Tanten einmal an der Dinnertafel: "Das arme Ding in diesem Moloch versauern zu lassen ist doch eine Zumutung!" Keine Diskussion, es war so beschlossen und wurde auch so gemacht! Und außerdem... so schlimm wie alle immer jammerten sollte die Stadt nicht sein, sie hatte sich ja selbst im Voraus schonmal ein Bild davon gemacht - die Innenstadt machte einen sehr netten Eindruck, und an dem Hotel, in dem sie residiert hatten, gab es nichts zu bemängeln. Auch die Universität, ein uralter Campus aus dem frühen Mittelalter, glänzte frisch in alter Pracht und wertete in seinem Inneren das Leben der Professoren und Studenten mit moderner Einrichtung und beispielloser Sauberkeit sowie erstklassiger Lern- und Arbeitsatmosphäre und den dazugehörigen Örtlichkeiten auf: Nirgends sonst in Equestria, nicht mal in Canterlot selbst, lockten mehr Labore und Institute Wissbegierige aus dem ganzen Land in größeren Scharen zum Entdecken und Forschen an. Na wenn das nichts Gutes versprach! - - - Erstes Kapitel: Der unbekannte Gentlehengst mit den langen Ohren Keine halbe Stunde später verlangsamte die Bahn und kam schon bald zum Stehen: "Chicoltgo, Bahnhof von Chicoltgo! Dieser Zug hat hier einen planmäßigen Aufenthalt von zehn Minuten und fährt danach weiter bis Vanhoover! Reisende nach Tall Tale steigen bitte hier in die...", puh, endlich angekommen! Die stählerne Bahnhofshalle füllten der Qualm der Lokomotiven, der geschäftige Lärm der arbeitenden Eisenbahner und die hunderten Stimmen der unzähligen Reisenden, die sich als gewaltiger Strom aus den Waggons hin zum Empfangsgebäude ergossen. Die junge Stute schloss das Fenster, prüfte, ob sie auch nichts liegen gelassen hatte, nahm ihre beiden Gepäckstücke zu Huf, holte einmal tief Luft und öffnete den Schlag des Abteils mit festem Griff: Los geht's! - - - Die Waggons der ersten Klasse hielten immer so, dass die Reisenden es nicht weit bis zur Gepäckausgabe hatten, und außerdem verhinderten metallerne Zäune, dass der Pendlerstrom auch diesen Bereich der Plattform verstopfte; pony konnte also ohne Eile und Hast den Weg zum Wartesaal antreten, wo frisch gebrühter Tee, Kaffee und Kuchen sowie weitere kleine Speisen und Getränke auf die soeben Eingetroffenen warteten. Die junge Stute verspührte keinen Appetit, sie hatte ihre Wegzehrung bereits kurz nach der Abfahrt verspeist, um die heutigen Nachrichten in der Tageszeitung zu lesen fehlte ihr die Lust, und so schlenderte sie stattdessen die lange Schlange von Zug hinunter zum Packwagen hin und beobachtete interessiert die starken Hengste, die mit geübten Hufgriffen Koffer, Taschen und Holzkisten be- und entluden. Was die für Muskelberge trainierten, wie sie die schweren Lasten mühelos herum trugen und warfen, wie lustige Zirkusartisten, die ihrem Publikum eine tolle Show boten! Für jede Gepäckausgabe füllte sich ein eigener Karren immer höher und kühner mit Ladegut, behutsam stapelten die Packer Fahrrad auf Hühnerkäfig, Linoleumrollen auf Hartschale, Getreidesäcke auf Blumenkübel; es wirkte so leicht und unbeschwert, ja, wie ein fröhliches Fohlenspiel, so frei, so ungebunden, so fidel. Fidel... eine Melodie bahnte sich den verschlungenen Pfad durch alle anderen sie übertönenden Geräusche des Bahnhofs hindurch und hinein in ihr Ohr: Sofort spitzten sich ihre Lauscher, es dauerte kein Augenzwinkern, bis der Klang ihrem musikalischen Gedächtnis bekannt war und sie ihn mitsummte: Wir sind uns vorher nie begegnet... "Entschuldigung die Dame, wenn Sie bitte einmal kurz beiseite treten würden!", ein junger Postbote mit Minikutsche und etwas großer Dienstmütze verneigte sich höflich vor ihr: "Die Expresseinschreiben müssten bitte einmal zum Chef!" "Aber natürlich doch, keine Ursache.", freundlich lächelnd ließ sie ihn passieren, etwas näher an das Sperrgut heran trippelnd, guckte zu, wie der Meister sein Fenster aufschob und die Lieferung entgegen nahm, wie dieser ihm einige Umschläge in retour anvertraute, der Jungsche sein Gefährt wendete, sacht beschleunigte und... ... ein Arbeiter sich eben umdrehte und seinerseits einen Schritt vorwärts machte, der Bote nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte und die beiden Kopf an Kopf zusammenklatschten, das Gleichgewicht verloren und mitten hinein in den Holzkistenstapel krachten - und der geradewegs auf die junge Stute zu stürzte! - - - Sie war zu überrascht, um noch rechtzeitig aus der Bahn der schweren Transportboxen zu springen, rührte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck, dem schweren Unheil hilflos entgegen zitternd - da, keinen Moment zu früh, packte sie ein starker Huf und riss sie nach hinten; vor lauter Schreck entglitt ihr der eine Koffer - ausgerechnet der! -, mit ihrer Huftasche purzelte sie rückwärts auf die harten Steinplatten des Bodens. Ihr Retter hingegen schoss nach vorne, schnappte noch im Fallen das verlorene Gepäckstück und zog auch es aus der Gefahrenzone, bevor dort die massiven Kisten niedergingen und mit lautem Krachen zu Splitterholz zerbarsten. - - - Benommen lag sie da, wusste nicht recht, was gerade vorgefallen war, Staub tanzte durch den Raum, wirre Stimmen geisterten zwischendrein. Mit verschwommenem Blick suchte sie nach einem Fixpunkt, erspähte nur grünen, grauen, hellen Nebel, tastete nach ihrem Kopf und kam sich ziemlich dämlich dabei vor. Noch alles dran?, hm, eins zwei drei... vier Hufe, eine Tasche... ach Ponymist, der Koffer... wie sollte sie das ihrem Vater... mit einem Mal klarten die Augen, sie schaute ungläubig - und entdeckte ihren unbekannten Retter, der langen Mantel und eleganten Hut trug; sein Gesicht erkannte versteckt hinter hohem Kragen sie nicht, dafür aber zwei lange Ohren, die spitzbübisch unter der schwarzen Kopfbedeckung mit grauer Schnur hervor lukten. Mein Held..., für ein schwaches Lächeln reichte die Kraft, und wenn sie nicht alles getäuscht hatte, dann grinste er schelmisch zurück, stellte den vermissten Koffer neben ihr ab und verschwand so mysteriös, wie er gekommen war. - - - "Ma'am, ich bin untröstlich!", der Bahnhofsvorsteher konnte sich kaum beruhigen vor Entschuldigungen, "ein schreckliches Missgeschick, es tut mir ja so leid!" "Schon in Ordnung, mir ist ja nichts passiert...", die Gedanken der jungen Stute kreisten unablässig um den Fremden, der sie vor dem Unglück und wahrscheinlich auch dem Krankenhaus bewahrt hatte, "sagen Sie, können Sie bitte eine Kutsche zur Universität bestellen?" "Na aber das ist doch das mindeste! Und möchten Sie vorher vielleicht noch... - nein, Sie müssen...!", diese außergewöhnlichen Ohren... er musste Esel gewesen sein, ja, genau das!, "... oder etwas anderes vielleicht lieber, gnädiges Fräulein?" "Nein nein, schon in Ordnung... wenn Sie meinen Retter ausfindig gemacht haben, möge er sich bitte bei...", Driiing!, das Telefon, der Chef nahm ab: "Hallo? Ja... ja... was? Wie bitte?! - D-das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wie?! Ja natürlich sofort die Polizei einschalten, ich will das aufgeklärt! Wiederhören!" "Nanu, ist etwas passiert?" Der Hengst rang sichtlich mit den Nerven und seiner Fassung dazu: "Jemand hat während des Unfalls den Tresor des Postwagens ausgeräumt - alle Bits sind weg!" "Das ist ja... unglaublich!" "Ein Skandal ohnesgleichen, und das in meinem Bahnhof! Das ist doch die Höhe, was werden die Leute sagen?! Die Eisenbahngesellschaft wird gerufmordet und ich für das geraubte Gold verantwortlich gemacht - ich muss sofort ins Präsidium und Anzeige erstatten, ja genau... Sie sind doch Zeugin, Miss...!?" "Octavia, mein Name ist Octavia Melody; und ja, die bin ich." - - - Zum großen Hauptquartier des CPD, oder, wie die hiesige Abteilung genannt wurde, CiPD, Chicoltgo Police Department, brauchte das Taxi keine fünf Minuten. Der völlig aufgelöste Obereisenbahner höchsten Ranges sprang noch vor dem Halten ab und riss beim Bemühen seiner Begleiterin den Schlag zu öffnen diesen fast aus den Angeln, tausendmal um Verzeihung bittend flitzte er bereits weiter zum mächtigen Einfahrtstor hin, durch das pony hinein in die heiligen Hallen der Beschützer Equestrias trat, einem Stahlgewölbe mit Fliesen ausgekleidet, dass hundert und mehr Beamte hinein Platz fanden. Allein diese schiere Übermächtigkeit des Gebäudes ließ die Reisende erstaunen, die das gewaltige Treppenhaus an der Spitze des eisernen Saales hinter einem uniformierten Hengst und dem Bahnhofsvorsteher empor kletterte, hinauf zur Chefetage: Das Büro, oder besser, die Suite des Präsidenten, empfing ihre Gäste in Protz und Gloria - hier regierte das Gesetz, hier herrschte es vollkommen. Der Hengst mittleren Alters im prächtigen Anzug und Schnäuzer thronte im hohen Lehnenstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch: "In meiner Stadt geschehen keine Verbrechen, ohne dass die Ganoven nicht das zu spüren bekommen, was ihren Taten gerecht ist - bitte, setzen Sie sich, Thomas; und guten Tag die Dame, ich habe ja gar nicht mit einer Begleitung gerechnet... einen Kaffee oder Tee?" "Tee bitte!", eine Dienststute reichte Kännchen, Tasse, Geschirr und Beutel, die beiden Herrschaften gossen sich schwarzes Koffein ohne Milch ein: "Nun denn, wie mir bereits zu Ohren gekommen ist, wurde der Panzerschrank des Eilzuges mit der Nummer 224 von Canterlot nach Vanhoover Opfer eines Raubes mit frechem Ablenkungsmanöver Seien Sie beruhigt, meine besten Hengste sind bereits vor Ort und nehmen Spuren auf, die uns etwas über die Täter aussagen - und die Dame wurde überdies Zeugin des Geschehens?" "Ja, das stimmt...", Octavia berichtete ausführlich, ihr Gegenüber strich sich den weißen Bart: "Soso, da haben wir es wohl mit ein paar ganz cleveren Langhufern zu tun, aber keine Bange, die entkommen uns nicht!" "Das hoffe ich doch!", Hengst Obereisenbahner war da nicht ganz so optimistisch: "Das CiPD ist in letzter Zeit nicht ganz so vortrefflich, wie es sich rühmt." "Auch die CRC fährt seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr ganz so pünktlich, wie sie verspricht.", sogleich hielt der Zweifler die Lippen betreten mit rotem Kopf fest aufeinander: "Na also - seien Sie also ganz beruhigt Miss Melody, ich geb Ihnen mein Wort, dass wir diejenigen finden werden, die Sie so rüpelhaft herum geschubst und in Lebensgefahr gebracht haben." "Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Hengst Präsident." "Ich tue, was ich tun kann - und was führt Sie hierher in unsere schöne Stadt, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Mein Studium, ich werde Bänkerin." "Meine Glückwünsche auf Ihrem Weg dorthin, und willkommen hier in Chicoltgo. Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie eine vortreffliche Wahl getroffen haben, was ihre neue Umgebung anbelangt - wir gehören an der Spitze fast ganz oben zu den besten Metropolen Equestrias! Nirgends ist das Verbrechen so rar wie hier zulande...", der dritte am Tisch schnaubte, "natürlich, es gibt gewisse Problembezirke, aber es gibt keinen Stadtteil, in dem wir nicht über seine Bewohner wachen und aufpassen, dass Recht und Ordnung herrschen. Und noch eins: Wer meint, die Ordnung Canterlots zu missachten oder gar zu hintergehen, der hat nicht mehr lange zu lachen - denn wir lachen immer zuletzt!" - - - Zweites Kapitel: Des Tags in Chicoltgo Nachdem sie ihren warmen Becher geleert und sich höflich verabschiedet hatte, brachte sie eine Droschke bis vor die Tür des spitzen Eckhauses, in dem sie ihr neues Zimmer bezog: Zweite Etage, ganz vorne mit großem Erkertürmchen, wahlweise von links oder rechts zu erreichen, schwarzbraune Tür mit goldenem Knauf, nicht verschlossen. Ihr Gepäck hatte der Page bereits ordentlich auf die Komode gepackt, Octavia trat ein, schob hinter sich den Riegel vor und stellte Huftasche und den kleinen schwarzen asymmetrischen Koffer dazu, machte die zwei Schritte hinüber zum Bett, fiel der Länge nach auf das weiche Laken und schloss erschöpft die Augen - was eine Reise, was ein Tag! - - - Am anderen Morgen weckte sie ein laue Luft um die Nase, Vögel zwitscherten am offenen Fenster. Die Straße leuchtete von tausenden Blütenpollen der Linden im golden-roten Schein der warmen Morgensonne, über den Dächern der Stadt tanzten kleine Schäfchenwölkchen und munterer Rauch unbeschwert um die Wette mit dem frischen Westwind, der die klare Luft des Lunameeres sachte und gemächlich landeinwärts trieb. Was ein toller Morgen! An der Rezeption traf sie auf jene ältere Stute, die ihr gestern auch die Türschlüssel überreicht hatte: "Oh, guten Morgen Miss Hilton, Sie sind ja auch schon auf!" "Natürlich Liebes, das Haus will schließlich in bester Ordnung sein, und es gilt all die großen und kleinen Wünsche seiner Bewohner zu erfüllen... nun, du bist schon auf dem Weg zum Campus?" "Ja genau, ich konnte wohl vor Aufregung nicht mehr schlafen, und möchte vorher schon einmal selbst die Stadt erkunden!" "Das ist eine gute Idee - ich empfehle dir für den Anfang den Marktplatz mit dem alten Rathaus und den Sonnenbrunnen, von dort aus die magische Einhorngasse, den Pegasipark am Celestiastrom und vielleicht noch den Stadtpark, wenn du Lust hast!" "Das hört sich doch toll an, vielen Dank Ihnen!" "Nicht dafür Liebes, nicht dafür, und wenn du hungrig bist, kann ich dir die Backstube Eurera wärmstens raten, da schmecken Tee und Kaffeestückchen ganz vorzüglich!" "Vielleicht ein andermal, besonders hungrig fühle ich mich nicht; ja, vielleicht noch etwas?" "Nichts von Eile, Chicoltgo empfängt dich mit offenen Hufen, du musst seine Schönheit nur entdecken - doch hüte dich vor der Vorstadt! Dort ist es gefährlich!" "Oh ja, das werde ich! Mit zwielichtigen Gestalten will ich nichts zu tun haben!" "Vernünftige Worte, und nun lauf schon, das Leben erwartet dich mit offenen Armen!" "Danke noch einmal und einen schönen Tag Ihnen!", verabschiedete Octavia sich und trabte durch die verschlafenen Straßen der Innenstadt gen Universität, vorbei an schönen Schaufenstern und netten Cafés. Einladend hier, fand sie frohen Mutes zufrieden lächelnd, nun, ist ja doch fast mindestens genauso gut wie Canterlots enge Gassen! - - - Die ersten Tage an der Akademie verrannen wie im Flug, mit ihnen die Wochen, der erste, zweite Monat, ohne dass Nennenswertes geschah: Octavia besuchte Vorlesungen und Kurse, lernte die anderen Studenten und Tinnen sowie die Professoren kennen, bummelte durch die City und lernte fleißig. Ihre Klassenkameraden und Dinnen teilten meist ähnliche Interessen, wobei eine echte Freundschaft ausblieb. Na ja, bis... "Werte Collegianten und Collegiantinnen, ich darf euch zwei neue Kolleginnen vorstellen: Das sind Ramona und Zeline, sie sind ab sofort Teil eures Kurses!", der Lehrer trat beiseite, die gespannte Gruppe erspähte zwei... ja, etwas anders aussehende Jungstuten: Statt elegantem Dress trugen sie luftige Sommerkleider, die sehr freizügig (aber nicht zu freizügig, Celestia bewahre!) geschnitten waren, die Mähnen nicht übermäßig frisiert, nein, eher... wie sagte pony neuerdings, fesch - nein, fresch, genau! Als rebellisch schimpften die Älteren solche Haartrachten, und Octavia musste selbst zugeben, dass sie die beiden selbst kritisch musterte - aber in Ordnung und nett schienen sie ja zu sein..., "nun, wo sind denn noch Plätze frei? - Ah, dort hinten bei Miss Melody, bitte!", und ehe sie sich versehen hatte, nahmen die Neuen links und rechts von ihr Platz: "Hallöchen, wie geht's denn so?" - - - Den Rest der Unterrichtsstunden kam Octavia nicht zur Ruhe, da die beiden ständig miteinander quasselten oder sie mit Fragen löcherten. Obwohl es sie gehörig annervte, gab sie betont freundlich Auskünfte über Niben und die Welt, plauschte hier und da etwas mit, hörte mit einem Ohr zu, nickte ab und zu beiläufig und ließ sich schließlich zu guter Letzt auch noch auf ein Kaffeekränzchen einladen. Mit dampfenden Tassen und Krümelkeksen picknickten die drei im warmen Sonnenschein im weitläufigen Unipark: "Mädels, das ist sooo geil mit euch!" Geil. Eines dieser neuen Wörter, bei dem den Erwachsenen für gewöhnlich die Mähne zu Berge stand, das in Canterlot am Hof als verpöhnt galt und das für gewöhnlich nur... Schwamm drüber, das hier war nicht zuhause, in Chicoltgo konnte pony auch mal drüber weg hören: "Oh ja, sehr, es macht großen Spaß mit euch." "Das kannste laut sagen!", strahlte Zeline, "Octavia, du bist so nett zu uns!" "Das bin ich immer gerne, keine Ursache, ihr seid aber auch ganz liebe Stuten." "Das hört ma gerne!", grinste Ramona, "vor allem, weil du so ziemlich die einzige bist, die uns nicht hat von vorne herein spießig abblitzen lassen." "Die anderen sind aber auch voll unentspannt!" "Isso, was für Spastis - Tavi, wie hältst du das überhaupt aus?" Tavi. Noch niemand hatte sie jemals mit Tavi angesprochen... es klang so unvollständig, so... anders, aber nicht schlecht, und es fühlte sich gut an, von einer neuen Freundin so herzlich angenommen zu werden: "Ich... na ja, ich mache mir halt nichts draus und lasse sie machen, das stört mich ganz und gar nicht." "Krass, da haste aber nen ganz schön dickes Fell!" "Wow, auch meinen Respekt, das ist nicht selbstverständlich!" "Ich bin in Canterlot zur Schule gegangen, da habe ich schon Schlimmeres erlebt." "Echt? - Erzähl mal!" "Hochadelige Schnepfen, die so viel Geld haben, dass sie eingebildet sein können, wie sie wollen oder es sich leisten lassen, Jünglinge, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben als Revierkämpfe um die Ehre der Familie und den Rang und Namen mit Rivalen auszutragen und sich bei leichtsinningen Schwertkämpfen mitunter schwer verletzen, Ausgrenzung von Andersartigen und Querdenkern, und und und!" "Heilige Celestia, und das hast du ausgehalten?!" "Ich habe nie übermäßig im Rampenlicht gestanden noch etwas dergleiches, mich eher ruhig verhalten und alles stillschweigend ertragen und mit angesehen ohne mich einzumischen... meine Familie möchte nicht..." "Voll schlimm!", unterbrach Ramona empört die Hufe in die Hüften gestemmt, "und da wundert's noch einen, dass dieses Land langsam aber sicher vor die Schatten geht?!" "Schlimm schlimm, uns normalen Ponys was vormachen und sich selbst wie die letzten Idioten aufführen!" "Gell - so viel Geld und Macht, dass sie drin schwimmen können, aber allesamt hinterfotzige Schweinesippen voller Inzest und schmutziger Geschäfte!" Octavia widerstand dem Drang etwas zu erwidern und besann sich stattdessen einer Frage: "Sagt mal, habt ihr heute Abend vielleicht mal Lust auf Party?" "Natürlich doch!" - - - Schön und gut, aber nur wo? In einer neuen Stadt und keinen Plan von irgendwas, aber Hauptsache Eindruck schinden wollen - na da hast du dir aber was Feines eingebrockt! Den ganzen Weg nach Hause grübelte Tavi darüber nach, bis ihr die erleuchtende Idee kam: "Miss Hilton, kennen Sie zufällig ein nettes Lokal zum Feiern?" "Aber natürlich Liebes - der "Heuschober" ist ein schönes Plätzchen für junge Stuten und Hengste! Dort trifft sich seit fünfzig Jahren die Jugend jeden Freitagabend zum Tanz und Schwatz, auch ich habe damals dort gefeiert!" "Na wunderbar, das hört sich toll an!" - - - "Der Heuschober, bist du öde!" "Echt so, da gehen nur die ganzen Bonzenspastis hin und schlurfen Omawalzer!", Octavia kam sich ganz schön blöd vor: "Tut mir leid... ich war da selbst noch nie." "Macht nix, machen wir halt was anderes!" "Und ich weiß auch schon den Schuppen!" - - - Drittes Kapitel: Des Nachts in Chicoltgo Die Sonne senkte sich über den Dächern der Stadt, als sich die drei Stuten am Marktbrunnen trafen: "Ladys, das wird spitze heute!" "Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?", erkundigte sich Tavi gespannt, Ramona grinste: "Lass dich überraschen!" "Siehst aber echt edel aus!", pfiff Zeline anerkennend, ihre Freundin errötete - so gut hatte sie sich doch gar nicht eingekleidet in Anzug, mit Blume und Fliege! "Danke, du aber auch!" "Na ja, passt - also dann, auf los geht's los!" "Yippie!" - - - Mit dem goldroten Untergang des solaren Himmelsgestirns erhob sich der Mond leuchtend voll über Equestria und seinen Bewohnern, mit ihm legte sich die Dunkelheit über die geschäftigte Stadt am Fuße der Smokey Montains. Im Schutze der erleuchten Straßenlaternen spazierten die drei Freundinnen durch die Gassen langsam aber sicher vom Stadtzentrum weg, sehr zum Missfallen Tavis: "Ähm Mädels, wo genau gehen wir denn nun hin? Mir ist nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache hier..." "Zum Al Caprone - sag bloß das kennst du nicht!" "Nein... was ist das?" - - - Schon von Weitem strahlten Scheinwerfer und bunte Lichtfiguren in allen erdenklichen Farben und Formen, und wie sie angekommen waren, da erhob sich ein Palast in Form eines Tempels aus tausend Sonnen getunkt in die schillerndsten Regenbögen Cloudsdales vor ihnen - wenn eine Fassade für das Innere warb, dann fing diese sämtliche Nachtschwärmer der Stadt ein: "Wow!" "Krass, oder? Die beste Adresse am Platz!", freute sich Zeline begeistert, "und erst die Show...!" "Vom Rumstehen kommen keine schönen Hengste!", grinste Ramona partylustig: "Kommt Mädels, wir rocken den Laden!" - - - Zur großen Schwingtüre rein erwartete die drei Freundinnen ein Dschungel aus Tischen, Stühlen, Treppen, Theken, Flaschen und Gläser in allen erdenklichen Größen und Füllungen, Lampen, Bildern und was nicht sonst noch alles - den großen Tanzboden mit fetter Musikanlage vor der Hauptbar nicht zu vergessen! Bis unter die Decke vollgestopft mit feier- und trinklaunigem Jungvolk, das munter und beschwipst um die Wette schwatzte, Kartendreschern, Stammtischen, zechenden Lehrlingen, gut gelaunten Arbeitern und was-weiß-ich-nicht-noch-alles konnte Tavi sich kaum satt sehen an den unzähligen Dingen, die es hier zu entdecken und bestaunen gab... das war also der Pöbel, von dem die Familie so abfällig die Nase rümpfte - was für Spießer! Hatte sie gerade allen Ernstes ihre Ahnen beleidigt, wenn auch nur in Gedanken, aber doch?! Je länger die junge Stute darüber grübelte, desto mehr fand sie doch recht zu haben - hatte ihr Vater eigentlich jemals ein solch buntes Lokal besucht, oder war er nicht stets in Canterlots besten Kreisen verkehrt und hatte dort endlos über Wirtschaft und Politik philosophiert? Wo blieben da Spaß und Lachen? Überhaupt herrschte in ihrer Verwandtschaft ein eher kühles Verhältnis, was solcherlei Dinge anbelangte - den Ernst des Lebens galt es allzeit zu bewahren, bei Celestias Atem! "Hey Tavi, träumst du?", vor ihr türmte sich ein monströses Getränk in Papageifarben und mit der Extraportion Frucht auf, "hier, probier mal!" Ja aber... nix da, du bist jetzt heute hier und hast Spaß!, nickte Octavia voller Vorfreude und nahm den ersten Schluck. Das Getränk kam einen Geschmacksexplosion in ihrem Mund gleich: Die genauen Inhaltsstoffe vermochte sie nicht zu identifizieren, aber die Mischung schmeckte vorzüglichst, und der Alkohol setzte dem ganzen im Abgang eine leicht scharf-süße Krone auf - himmlisch! "Oh ja, das ist wunderbar!" "Meiner auch, freut mich!", Ramona exte ihren kleinen Becher, "Kellner, gleich noch ne Runde!" - - - Mit den Stunden stieg die Stimmung, auf der Bühne feierten die ersten ab, der Schuppen platzte fast aus allen Nähten. Tavi bestellte sich nach der ersten Vitaminbombe die nächsten Drinks ohne Umdrehungen, plauschte munter mit ihren Freundinnen und den anderen umhersitzenden Gästen und wollte eben die Bedienung zum Bezahlen heran winken, als: "Der Chef kommt - der DJ ist da!" "Au geil!", giggelte Zeline hin und weg und formte ein Herz mit den Hufen, "Al ist sooo ein Gentlehengst!" "Ein echter Kerl mit langen Ohren!", bevor sich die dritte im Bunde erkundigen konnte, was sie damit meinten, betrat ein stattlicher Esel das Etablissement und wurde sofort von allen Seiten feurig bestürmt: Graubraunes Fell, muskulöse Schultern, strahlend blaue Augen, ellenlange Lauscher... das... das konnte doch nicht etwa...? "Guten Abend die Dame.", genau vor Tavi blieb er stehen und lächelte freundlich, "entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber ich müsste genau dort, wo Sie gerade sitzen, einmal nach hinten durch." "J-ja, aber natürlich doch, sofort - bitte entschuldigt tausendmal die Unannehmlichkeiten, ich wollte nicht..." "Alles gut, ist doch nichts dabei - und bitte Alfonso, den Esel darf pony schon beim Namen nennen! Du bist heute zum ersten Mal hier?" "Octavia, sehr angenehm...", einen netten Sinn für Humor besaß er ja schonmal, und ein fremder junger Hengst hatte ihr noch nie so direkt das Du angeboten!, "ja, ich... also..." Ramona und Zeline kicherten immer lauter, je röter das Gesicht ihrer Freundin anlief, der DJ störte sich nicht daran und begutachtete interessiert ihren Musikkoffer: "Ein schöner Name - oh, wie ich sehe spielst du Geige?" "Ja, aber nicht professionell...", obwohl ihr die Musik eindeutig im Blut lag, aber das sah die Familie ja bedauerlicherweise , "es ist... sagen wir eine Freizeitbeschäftigung." "Ich würde dich gerne spielen hören!", das kam von höchster Stelle unerwartet, und durcheinander wie die junge Stute war wusste sie schlecht abzulehnen: "Ich... na ja, ich habe bereits ein oder zwei Gläschen getrunken... aber warum nicht, versuchen kann ich's gerne!" - - - Hinter der Saufmeile hindurch führte sie Alfonso hinauf auf die kleine Empore, unter der sich der Tanzboden ausbreitete. Das Mischpult schlummerte in sanft wechselnden Farben, der Esel schmiss die Anlage an: Scheinwerfer aller nur erdenklichen Größen erhellten knallbunt Lichtflecke in der feierwütigen Meute, Nebel senkte sich in dicken Schwaden von der Decke, eine gewaltige Discokugel schimmerte schöner als Cloudsdales schönster Regenbogen (natürlich natürlich!): "Willkommen in meinem Reich aus Klang und Schall!" "Ich bin beeindruckt...", er bot ihr einen Beistelltisch zum Ablegen des Koffers an, "danke... und was genau soll ich spielen?" "Da lass ich mich ganz von dir überraschen." "In Ordnung... aber wollen die Gäste nicht lieber deine Musik hören?" "Beginne nur, und du wirst hören, wie wir das zusammen schaukeln!" - - - Na großartigst!, das nannte sich dann wohl Lampenfieber, und da Tavi keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was Alfonso nun plante, erhob sich das Mikrofon vor ihrer Nase beinahe so unheimlich wie ein böses Omen: "H-hallo, guten Abend Chicoltgo..." "Wo bleibt die Show?", buhte einer zurück, die junge Stute zuckte zusammen: "Immer mit der Ruhe, gut Ding will Weile haben!", entgegnete der Esel hinter ihr in seinen Stimmverstärker, "Tavi, du wolltest noch etwas sagen?" "Nein... eigentlich nicht, lass uns beginnen!", Geige stimmte, pardon, gestimmt, Bogen fest im Huf, alles bereit - los geht's! Und wenn diese Klassikmuffel vielleicht wenigstens ein gescheites Stück kannten, dann Beethufens Virus: Mit sanften Strichen stimmte sie die Overtüre an, erstaunt wie kraftvoll die Verstärker die Tonleitern wiedergaben schmolz das Eis des Unwohlseins um Tavi herum mit jeder Notenzeile etwas mehr, und wie das Publikum das Intro als vollen Erfolg feierte, hielt plötzlich etwas Sythetisches Einzug in das Stück - doch statt zu stören fügte sich der Elektropop exakt in alle nur erdenklichen Lücken, schmiegte sich an ihre Violine wie Samt an ein weiches Fell und verlieh dem ganzen Meisterwerk etwas Einzigartiges, Neues, Frisches, Modernes, nie Dagewesenes... solch ein unvergleichliches Schauspiel aus Melodie und fetzigem Rock, heilige Celestia! Und das gehörte verboten?! - - - Auch wenn ihre Familie es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, Musik lag ihr einfach im Blut, Geschlecht hin oder her - andererseits hieß sie doch wohl hoffentlich nicht zum Spaß Melody, oder? Klar hatte sie wie alle reichen Jungstuten Canterlots auch brav ein Instrument gelernt, denn das gehörte zur guten Manier dazu, aber besonders interessiert hatte sich keinpony ihrer Sippe dafür... wobei, das stimmte nicht ganz: Ihre Mutter hatte ihr oft vorgesungen, damals, als sie... über den Tod zu sprechen war zeit ihres Lebens ein Tabu, sei es auch die engste Verwandtschaft, und seitdem sie fort war verlor nicht einmal ihr Vater auch nur ein einziges Wort über seine Ehestute... lieber hatte er ein zweites Mal geheiratet und kümmerte sich einen feuchten Ponymist um seine eigene Tochter! Die dumme Kuh von Stiefmutter und die garstigen Halbbrüder, die nichts als Unsinn im Kopf hatten und sich ihr gegenüber alles erlauben durften - aber wehe umgekehrt! -, die konnten sie jetzt alle mal kreuzweise! Das hier war ihr eigenes Leben, hier stellte sie selbst die Weichen, oh ja! - - - Ramona und Zeline ließen im inneren Kreis ordentlich die Sau raus, Alfonso von hinten feuerte die Bombenstimmung mit immer wilder und schärferen Remixen an, Tavi selbst schwebte in höchster Extase hoch über ihrer allen Köpfen, hoch über der Stadt, so irgendwo zwischen Mond und Sternen - was ein geiler Wahnsinn! Was ein unbeschreiblich tolles Gefühl! - - - Atemlos und doch voller Schaffenskraft nahm die Virtuosin Anlauf zum großen Finale, überholte voller Eifer ihren DJ und die Tänzer und lieferte sich eine irre Schlacht mit den Saiten, dass die fast glühten, so rabiat gekonnt maltretierte Tavi ihre treue Begleiterin. Ein letzter Donner, die Krankheit klang ab - die Zuhörer explodierten in schierer Begeisterin. Eine wirre Locke baumelte der jungen Stute ins Gesicht herab, ihre Fliege hin verrutscht auf halb Neune, die Mähne ganz zerzaust - sie störte sich nicht daran und genoss den Jubel, die Anerkennung - der Knaller! Unglaublich! - - - "Unglaublich!" - "Zugabe!" - "Nochmal!" - "Der Wahnsinn!" - "Wer ist die Geigerin?" "Das war der Oberhammer!", Alfonso holte Octavia zurück aus der Extase in die Bar und umhufte sie herzlich, "bei de Ohren meines Großvaters, so eine abgefahrene Nummer habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr auf die Reihe bekommen!" "Danke für die Blumen...", die junge Stute glühte vor Begeisterung, "puh, das... das war einfach nicht zu fassen - was ist da gerade passiert, was war das?" "Das meine liebe Tavi ist die Macht der Musik, oder besser gesagt des Rock'n Rolls! Ich..." Bumm. Der verbotene Stil der aufmüpfigen Jungschen, verpöhnt seit den Unruhen im Jahr 977 nach Nightmare Moon, und sie hatte gewagt ihn zu spielen - wenn das die Familie... einen Ponymist auf die ollen Spaßbremsen, das ist dein neues Leben! "Du warst aber auch klasse!" "Ach was, du hast echt ein unglaubliches Talent, Tavi - wo hast du das gelernt?" "Na ja, also eigentlich...", die schnieken Longdringgläser und Cocktailbecher stapelten sich nur so auf dem Tisch zwischen dem freshen Esel und der gefeierten Geigerin, die gar nicht so recht wusste, womit sie denn überhaupt anfangen sollte - überhaupt Alkohol, also nein! Was ihre Tante dazu... nein, die nicht, sie bestimmte darüber - den dünnstammigen Kelch bedächtig im Huf wiegend die violett-gelb-rote Flüssigkeit genaustens analysierend verflogen die Hemmungen mit dem ersten erquickenden Schluck ein bisschen mehr und machten Platz für einen wahren Wortschwall und lautes Lachen aus ganzem Herzen: "Ich habe es schon immer gut gekonnt, seit jeher! Aber meine olle Sippe will mich zu einer Bänkerin machen, aber da habe ich überhaupt keinen Bock drauf! Musik liegt mir einfach im Blut, und ich möchte nichts anderes tun als spielen so wie gerade eben, ja!" "Ja, Familie kann manchmal echt anstrengend sein - drum geht doch nichts über gute Freunde!" "Das stimmt...", Ramona und Zeline tanzten ausgelassen mit ihren Abendbegleitungen, "und du machst hier normalerweise die Show?" "Ja also eigentlich bin ich hier gar nicht der DJ, sondern unsere gute Vinyl Scratch!" "Ach so? Wer ist sie denn?" "Eine gute Freundin, sie kommt morgen Abend wieder - du auch?" Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken kam es sofort aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein geschossen: "Ja klar!" - - - Auf dem Nachhauseweg löcherten Ramona und Zeline die neue Berühmtheit mit Fragen um Fragen: "Wie kannst du so gut Geige spielen?" - "War das abgesprochen oder doch alles improvisiert?" - "Was haben Al und du gemacht?" - "Habt ihr nur geknutscht oder gleich rumgemacht?" "Also Ramona!", verteidigte sich das graue Erdpony mit knallroten Wangen, "da war nichts..." "Ohhh doch, die Funken hat pony sprühen sehen, und alle haben's gemerkt!", frohlockte Zeline kichernd und umhufte ihre Freundin glücklich, "glaub mir, selbst wenn es nur ein paar vielsagende Blicke waren - ihr seid einfach für einander geschaffen!" "Iwo, eigentlich mag ich ihn ja überhaupt gar nicht." "Wer's glaubt - er hatte dich ja sogar schon um einen Kuss gebeten!", Tavi erschrak, während Ramona munter weiterschwatzte, so als sei diese Begebenheit das natürlichste der Welt, "aber du hast abgelehnt, und der Gentlehengst, der er ist, hat..." "Oh nein, woher wisst ihr das?!" "Eins der Barmädchen hat es vorhin einer Kollegin erzählt - aber mal ganz im Ernst, das ist voll süß, und Alfonso sooo ein klasse Kerl!" "Eben - jede junge Stute Chicoltgos steht auf ihn, aber bis jetzt hat er allen einen Korb gegeben... und da kommst du neu in die Stadt und er verguckt sich sofort in deine schönen Augen - das kann doch kein Zufall sein!" "Na ich weiß ja nicht...", die junge Stute blickte geistesabwesend in die Fluten des ... , "selbst wenn da etwas war... meine Familie würde es nicht erlauben." "Ach hör doch auf mit denen! - Mal ganz ehrlich, du hättest ja nicht mal auf die Fete gedurft, wenn es nach denen gegangen wäre..." "... und hast es trotzdem gewagt!", gut, stimmte auch wieder: "Aber gleich einen festen Freund? Schadet das nicht vielleicht meinen Studien?" "Du hast Sorgen!" "Denke auch - du lernst dich doch nebenbei nicht kaputt, oder?" "Nicht wirklich, nein." "Na also keine Ausreden!" "Ich... ich überlege es mir, aber bitte nicht mehr heute - das war doch arg wild!" "Naaa gut!", giggelten ihre Freundinnen und hielten grinsend die Klappen, mit der platten Tavi allerbester Dinge heimwärts wackelnd. - - - In dieser Nacht kam Octavia nicht zu Ruhe. Schlaflos wälzte sich die junge Stute hin und her, das eine Mal minuntenlang aus dem Fenster starrend, anschließend zur Decke, dann zur dunklen Nachttischlampe... daraufhin zum Geigenkasten im Halbschatten des Schrankes, zurück gen Himmel, ins Kissen - oh diese Aufregung! - - - Auch den nächsten Tag ging es gleichermaßen durcheinander weiter, und nach der Universität fasste sich Tavi ein Herz: "Miss Marple?" "Ja mein Schatz, wie kann ich dir helfen?" "Nun, ich habe da gestern jemanden kennengelernt... einen jungen Hengst... wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine..." Ein freundliches Lächeln huschte auf das Gesicht der älteren Stute: "Oh wie schön, beim Tanz etwa?" "Nein... wir... wir waren woanders..." "Na schau, etwa im Al Caprone?" "Woher...?" "Auch ich war mal jung!", gestand die Vermierterin stolz, "und auch ich habe desöfteren zu viel Alkohol getrunken, zu Punkrock abgefeiert und mich zuhause nicht mehr blicken lassen - was für wilde Zeiten!" "Heilige Celestia, das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut!" "Auch ich habe meine kleinen Geheimnisse!" "Ja, gut... aber... ich weiß nicht recht..." "Ach was, du bist alt genug um dein Leben selbst zu bestimmen - und ich mag es auch nicht, wenn Familien ihren Fohlen vorschreiben wollen, wie sie zu leben haben... du wirst deinen Weg finden, früher oder später, und da gehört Rebellion und hier und da etwas Verbotenes so sehr dazu wie das Erleben neuer Freundschaften und der Liebe." - - - ... - - - Al hatte sie zum Picknick im ...-Park am Ufer des ... eingeladen. Den ganzen Tag wippte Octavia aufgeregt auf und ab, konnte sich auf nichts recht konzentrieren und kassierte einen Tadel wegen Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht - alles egal, so sehr freute sie sich auf den Abend! Noch nie hatte sie ein Hengst so... noch nie hatte sie einen Hengst so sehr gemocht, ja, nein, mehr als das - ihre Freundschaft war etwas Besonderes, Außergewöhnliches, Starkes, Unbeschreibliches! Mit Glockenschlag halb Sechs flitzte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer, galoppierte die Straßen hinunter und erreichte den Treffpunkt keine Minute zu spät. Er wartete schon, hatte eine rot-weiß karierte Picknickdecke ausgebreitet und das Essen aufgetischt, zwei Gläser Wein eingefüllt und lächelte, als sie sich zu ihm setzte: "Hallo Tavi, wie war dein Tag?" "Zu lang, ich habe mich so sehr auf dich gefreut!" "Naw, das freut mich aber - und ich mich auf dich...", er reichte ihr den Kelch mit perlendem Traubenmost, "auf uns beide, auf die Musik und unsere Freundschaft!" "Auf uns!", die beiden tranken, hinter ihnen versank die Sonne blutrot über dem Strom. Im dämmrigen Licht leuchtete Octavias Mähne schillernd schwarz-rot-golden, Alfonso fasste sich sein Herz: "Tavi, ich..." "... ich liebe dich!", in hohem Bogen segelte der Becher über die Uferböschung, sie fasste ihren Esel bei den Schultern, zog ihn Bauchfell an Bauchfell an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich: "Mhmmm~~!" - - - ... - - - ... "Och Al, nie nimmst du mich zu einem deiner Geschäftstreffen mit!", schmollte Tavi und zog ihren sturen Esel dicht an sich heran, "bitte, ich möchte doch auch mal sehen, was du so mit deinen Partnern treibst!" "N-ach, ich weiß nicht - ist halt echt ruppig manchmal, und die ein oder andere Schweinerei möchte ich dir schon ersparen..." "Na so schlimm kann's doch gar nicht sein!" "Wenn du wüsstest..." "Nun übertreibst du aber!" ... - - - ... - - - Viertes Kapitel: Die andere Seite des Lebens ... Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory